


I Know I Can Outlast You, Daddy!

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Blowjob vs fingering, Brat, Cum Challenge, Daddy's Good Girl, F/M, Orgasm Overload Punishment, Teasing, Throatpie, daddy - Freeform, taught a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: A sassy brat thinks that she can outlast her Daddy. Can she hold out and make him blow his load before she cums? Let's find out!
Kudos: 1





	I Know I Can Outlast You, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Pics & Gifs Board: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/cock-worship/
> 
> Formatting:   
> (emotion or mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, giggles, blowjob, deepthroat, gagging, orgasms, optional wet sounds
> 
> ____(For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+. Written by and for 18 years+)_____

[Contented stretch/sigh as the movie ends]

So, did you like the movie? 

See! I told you that you would like it. I can’t believe you had never seen it before!

Maybe Daddy should listen to me more often! I mean after all...I know what you like [giggle then kissing] 

[kissing throughout]

(coy)  
For example...I know you like when I tease your cock through your shorts. Just like this.

I like feeling Daddy get hard as I tease his cock just the way he likes. 

Tracing my fingers all over, so slowly. [giggle]

(sassy)  
Oh, I feel you twitching Daddy. Does somebody want more? [giggle] 

I love knowing how much you want me, Daddy. How good I can make you feel. It turns me on so much...Take out your cock! I want to—[spank and gasp]

(chastised then bratty)  
I’m sorry, Daddy...I mean “Please, take out your cock, Daddy?”

[he says yes]

(sultry)  
Oh thank you Daddy. Let’s just...[struggling to get off shorts]...get these off. There we go! 

Mmmmm I can never get tired of seeing your cock. It is so perfect. 

Daddy is alllllll mine [giggle] 

Your cock is so much fun to play with. I just have to touch it...and squeeze it...and tease it. I can’t help myself [giggle]

[teasing handjob]

Does it feel good? I know you love when I stroke you like this. 

Just slowly run my fingers up and down your shaft.

[stroking continues for a bit]

Oh, I can feel you throbbing, Daddy. And is that a drop of precum that I see? [giggle]

(teasing)  
Looks like somebody really wants me [giggle] Well we can’t let that precum go to waste. 

[slow teasing blowjob – teasing dialogue throughout]

Do you like that, Daddy? My pretty little mouth around your hard-throbbing cock. 

I know you love it. All hot and wet and slick. Almost as good as my pussy [giggles] 

I can feel your cock pulsing against my tongue, Daddy. Are you getting close already?!

I love making you cum.

I love making you shoot your load all over. On my face. On my tits. On my ass. In my mouth. In my pretty little pussy. I love it so much. 

And it’s so easy. I can make you feel so good that you just can’t take it (giggle)

I can make Daddy cum whenever I want. 

[pause blowjob, he says he can last longer than you] 

Oh, you think so? You think you could outlast me? Oh Daddy, no no no! I have been practicing [giggle]

I have been playing with myself every day and I’ve gotten good at riding the edge...I can go and go and go. It feels so amazing. I bet I can handle whatever you could throw at me. 

(whispering in his ear)  
I bet I could keep from cumming even with your fingers deep inside me. 

[gasp and moan as he starts fingering you]

(waves of pleasure as he fingers you)  
Oh Daddy, that’s so not nice. I’m supposed to be playing with you, not the other way around. 

You’re fingers feels so amazing though. Do you feel how wet I am for you? 

[moans for a bit as he plays with you]

(switch to cocky)  
But...if you are trying to get me to cum, you are in trouble. 

You’re so cute, Daddy...But your little girl finally knows how to play with her pussy better than you can.

...and I bet I can make you cum before you get me to. [giggle]

[he agrees to the challenge]

You’re on! You’re going down, Daddy. 

And speaking of going down...[blowjob begins]

[blowjob quickly ramps up as you try to make him cum, also include stroking sounds when you deliver lines as you jack his cock]

You are in so much trouble, Daddy. I know exactly what you like. 

[blowjob resumes for a bit]

Nice and fast and deep. And we can’t forget these balls. 

[licking balls as you stroke his cock]

I’m gonna make cum so hard that you- oh fuck, Daddy...your fingers feel so good. 

[soft moans that you try to repress]

No, no you aren’t gonna win! Time to get serious! I know how much you love my throat, Daddy. It’s your favorite. [giggle]

[deepthroat for a bit while occasionally moaning around his cock as he plays with your pussy]

(cocky and bratty, but now trying to hold back your own orgasm]  
I feel your cock pulsing, Daddy. I know you are going to cum soon. I can hold on longer. 

I’m going to make you shoot your load all over me. Would you like that? Just let it happen, Daddy...there is no way you going to make me cum before y—[gasp/moans]

(breathless, trying to hold back)  
That's so not fair! My clit. God, you feel so good....No, no I’m not going to cum! You can’t make me…I’m not gonna….Fuck, Daddy. I love how you finger fuck me. 

[moans intensify, less frequent blowjob sounds as you are overwhelmed and distracted]

No, no I can do this. Just got to relax and...[moan] oh fuuuuuuck. 

[more moans as you get closer]

(whimpering mess, desperately trying not cum)  
Please Daddy, I can’t...I...Oh fuck. No, I won’t cum! I’m going to make you cum...You aren’t going to win. Fuck, your fingers...No, not gonna cum- I’m not gonna...oh shit, shit, shit! I can’t! I can’t! No, no, no...fuck!!!!

[orgasm overcomes you]

[he keeps finger fucking you]

(whimpering and needy)  
Yes, Daddy…Yes, you win. Oh god, you finger fuck me so good. I couldn’t help it. 

[moaning as he keeps going]

Daddy was right, I can’t help it. Yes, yes Daddy has complete control over me. Oh god, you’re not stopping. Fuck, please yes Daddy. 

[more moans]

Every time I cum, it’s all for Daddy. Everything is his. Daddy makes me feel so good! Shit, I’m gonna cum again Daddy! 

[another orgasm]

(breathless and babbling)  
Yes, Daddy needs to teach me a lesson for being so bratty. Thinking that I could keep from cumming when he’s making me feel good. I’m sorry Daddy. I’ll be good. I’ll be your good little girl. I’ll be so g- [pushes your mouth back on to his cock] 

[throatfuck and moaning as he keeps fingerfucking]

[gasping as he pulls you off his cock]

(needy and overstimulated, still playing with your pussy)  
Thank you, Daddy. Use me. Use your good little girl. I’m all yours. I’m sorry I teased you, Daddy. Shit, I'm still cumming! Fuuu- [back on cock] 

[orgasm with cock in mouth]

[pulled off cock - gasping]

Oh my god, my pussy. Fuck! Please, please Daddy, I don’t think I can handle it...it’s so much. My pussy is so sensitive. Please, I can’t- [mouth pushed back down on to cock]

[deepthroat, screaming around cock as he fingers you close to another orgasm]

(gasping and mindless)  
Daddy, you’re gonna make me cum again. Please Daddy, I want to cum together. Fuck! I want to taste it as you shoot your hot load down my throat as you make my pussy cum over and over. I want it! I want it, please. I’ll be so good for you. I’ll swallow all of it, I promise. I’ll be your good girl. 

[desperate whimpering] 

You’re gonna cum, Daddy? Oh god, yes! Please, please, please! You’re gonna make me cum, fuck! 

[pulled back on to his cock, deepthroat]

[final scream-gag orgasm with cock in your mouth as he cums down your throat, swallow]

[slowly wind down as you swallow every drop]

(heavy breathing and content as you lick his cock clean)  
Oh fuck....thank you Daddy. 

Well I think you won [giggle]

But I think I almost had you! I’ll get you next time. 

[playful spank and giggle]


End file.
